


An Allowed Love

by BluFalcon40



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluFalcon40/pseuds/BluFalcon40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Corrin united the Hosidan and Nohr forces together, Leo and Sakura find themselves falling for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Allowed Love

Leo took a quick look at his surroundings. Sighing, he buried his face into his hands. Leo had many problems becuase of the war, but he expected many problems because of it, but the specific problem he was thinking about never would have crossed his mind in a million years.  
Leo had fallen in love with a member of the Hosidian royal family, He had fallen in love with Sakura.  
It was not that bad as they had mended their bad blood in order to take down the kingdom of Valla, but Leo thought that if any of his siblings found out, they wouldn't approve, and Leos pet peeve was his siblings not approving something he did.  
\-----  
Meanwhile, at the other side of corrins castle, lay a redhead named Sakura from the hosidan royal family with feelings she had never felt before. Sakura had fallen in love with a Nohrian royal, Leo. Sakura knew that at least Hinoka and Ryoma would approve of her telling them this as they were open minded people, but Takumi, the sibling she was with the most, would strongly dissaprove. Sakura never knew what it was like to be in love so her feelings were shocking her.

\-----  
Leo couldn't hold back his feelings any longer, he had to let her know how he felt about her. Sakura felt the same, needing to tell Leo that she fell for him. Leo managed to gather all of his courage to ask Flora to ask Sakura to visit him in his tent. Sakura obliged and started heading toward his tent, very nervous.  
\----  
"H-hello Leo..." Sakura stampered. Not only was she naturally shy, but the nervousness caused her to be very tense. Leo, who changed from his armor to casual clothing to hopefully ease his situation, greeted her back. "Sakura, I would like to talk to you about our recent war meeting."  
Sakura eased up a bit, hoping that talking about war meetings can take her off the situation she faced. "O-ok Leo...W-what do you want to talk about?" she replied to him. "Well, I regret telling you that the battlefield was not for you, as for our last few battles, you were the most valuable teamate. Sakura I was very wrong about you, you are incredibly useful." Leo told her.  
Sakura Blushed slightly, taking praise from her crush. "why T-thank you Leo." Sakura managed to say. Sakura planned on leaving but Leo stopped her. "Which is why I want to tell you something important..."  
Sakura was suprised, but went ahead and sat down. "Sakura, when I saw you healing everyone and pretty much saving th battle...I felt something weird." Sakura was surprised hearing this, thinking that he might love her back.  
"I thought about it and I realized something...I realized how caring you are...." She was suprised to hear this, blushing more darker. "I realized how much you care about Corrin and how no matter the situation, you will always try your hardest to help everyone else...Sakura...I even suprised myself when I realized all this, and when I thought about it even more. I realized that..you are very pretty." Leo said, looking away embarressed. Sakura blushed very hard, she couldn't believe what she was hearing what he was saying.  
"Sakura, your the prettiest girl ive ever met. Your the most caring and loving girl I ever met. Sakura...I love you." Leo finally admitted.  
when Sakura heard this, her face turned crimson red. Not knowing what to do she decided to not care about ettiquite and lunged at Leo and hugged him tightly. Leo was surprised, blushing hard as well, but he did hug her back.  
After a few minutes of embracing each other, Sakura pulled away and started to speak. "L-leo....I think you know it but...I love you too...your the most handsome man I met and the smartest too." She said, smiling. Leo smiled back at her, hearing her words were the most sweetest thing he had ever heard.  
Leo and Sakura embraced each other one more time, They both looked into each others time and realized what was gonna happen. Leo and Sakura closed the distance between their face and kissed each other. For both of them, it was their 1st kiss and unforgettable moment.  
Sakura soon left the tent a few minutes after, knowing Their future was going to become a lot more happier.


End file.
